TWO
by Hulk.jiminie
Summary: Pertemuan singkat mereka di kapal pesiar ternyata mampu mengubah hidup mereka untuk selamanya. Jungkook BTS, Jimin BTS, V BTS! KOOKV or MINV? I dont know? Just find by your self! This is RATE M
1. Chapter 1 - AWAL

.

.

.

"Ini tiket kalian, masih sepuluh menit. Aku hanya bisa mengantar sampai disini.." ucap lelaki berambut pendek cepak itu pada kedua saudara yang kini masing-masing duduk di samping dan jok belakang mobil jeep miliknya. Sembari menyerahkan dua tiket kapal pesiar untuk kedua saudara itu.

"Terima kasih, hyung. Aku tidak tau bagaimana harus berterima kasih padamu.." ucap pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata sipit bernama Park Jimin.

"Aku juga berterima kasih padamu dan umma mu sangat baik, aku tidak tahu jika tanpa kau dan ibumu yang menolong aku dan hyung ku pasti kita sudah jadi gelandangan di Las Vegas ini" ucap remaja 19 tahun bernama Park Jungkook yang kini duduk di jok belakang.

"It's okay, sama-sama aku juga senang mengenal kalian satu tahun ini, nah sekarang cepat kalian harus segera ke naik ke kapal-" _TOOOTTT_ "sana, cepat!" suara sirine kapal pesiar yang akan di tumpangi Jimin dan Jungkook sudah di bunyikan. Tanda mereka harus segera bergegas.

"Oke hyung, lain kali kalau kita menang judi lagi, aku akan kembali ke sini! Aku akan merindukan kasino disini, kau dan umma mu" ucap Jungkook sambil tertawa lebar.

"Okay,aku juga akan merindukan kalian dan aku akan menunggu kalian kesini lagi. Sampai jumpa. Kabari aku jika sudah sampai Korea,"

Kedua saudara itu mengangguk, lalu turun dari mobil itu dan melambai untuk terakhir kalinya kepada lelaki baik bernama Kim Namjoon yang setahun terakhir menjadi penolong mereka saat bertahan hidup di negara keras nan bebas seperti Amerika Serikat.

.

.

"Cepat Bodohh!" Jimin berteriak pada sang adik yang juga berlari di belakangnya. Di tangan kanan Jimin sudah ada dua tiket menuju kapal pesiar yang akan mereka tumpangi yang sudah di pesanya sehari yang lalu. Dua saudara yatim piatu itu berencana pergi dari Las Vegas untuk kembali ke negaranya Kore Selatan. Walaupun dengan menebus barang taruhan membuat mereka harus kehilangan separuh dari tabungan hasil kerja keras mereka berdua sebagai pekerja serabutan. Mereka tidak apa-apa yang penting mereka bisa pulang ke Korea.

" _Hhh-_ -hyung _hhhh_. aku capek _hhhhh_ " teriak Jungkook sang adik dengan nafas tak beraturan karena terus berlari.

"Dasar lemah, waktu kita tinggal lima menit sialan, ayo cepat!" dengan sisa tenaga yang ada Jungkook mengikuti sang kakak yang terus menarik lenganya untuk segera bergegas. Bunyi dari mesin kapal pesiar yang akan mereka tumpangi terdengar di telinga kedua saudara itu. Mereka pun menambah kecepatan berlari mereka.

Mereka menaiki tangga kapal dengan buru-buru. Dan untung saja tangga itu sudah cukup sepi. Sehingga tidak ada korban tertabrak akibat dari ulah Jimin dan Jungkook.

Mereka berdua langsung melakukan cek in saat sudah sampai di pintu utama dan menyerahkan tiket kelas ekonomi mereka pada resepsionis dengan nafas yang memburu.

"Ini kunci kamar anda, tuan. Terima kasih.." ucap resepsionis itu sambil tersenyum ramah.

Jungkook langsung menerima kunci itu dengan senang hati sambil tersenyum tampan pada resepsionis itu.

"Sama-sama.."

.

 **TWO**

 **PARK JIMIN**

 **KIM TAEHY** **UN** **G**

 **JEON JUNGKOOK**

 **KookVJim**

 **Uke di tengah** **wkwkd**

 **S** **ummary :** **Pertemuan singkat mereka di kapal pesiar ternyata mampu mengubah hidup mereka untuk selamanya.**

 **Warning : bxb,** **GS! Baekhyun,** **ci** **nta segi tiga, h** **omo, age :** **23** **jimin, 25 tae, 1** **9** **kuki. romance gagal, garing, TYPOS, OOC,** **alur dan ide cerita ini mengalir dan langsung ane tulis jadi maaf kalo aneh dan gak nyambung.**

 **Rate : T/M tergantung mood saya tapi saya saranin yang masih anak bayi atau yang belum** **18+ mending** **close tab aja cari fanfic yang aman** **karena ff ini mengandung hal2 yang berbau judi, premanism dan lil' bit rape scene yang gak sesuai dengan conten anak.**

 **The Chainsmoker - All we know**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

Jimin dan Jungkook itu kampungan. Katakanlah begitu, mereka itu hidup secara _nomaden_ di dunia yang kejam ini. Mereka berdua pindah dari satu kota ke kota lain, negara satu ke negara lain. Jika kalian tanya apa mereka tidak punya orang tua? Mereka sudah tidak punya orang tua saat Jimin berusia 14 tahun dan Jungkook yang baru berusia 10 tahun, orang tua mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan. Kakak beradik itu lahir di Busan, dan dari kota di pinggir pantai itu mereka memulai perjalanan mereka. Hampir semua kota di Korea sudah pernah mereka tinggali ,hingga setahun terakhir mereka tinggal di Seoul, mereka memutuskan untuk pindah lagi. namun kali ini bukan di Korea, mereka memilih pindah ke luar negeri yaitu tinggal di Las Vegas, Amerika Serikat. Dengan hanya bermodalkan nekad mereka akhirnya pun berangkat. Sekitar satu bulan mereka hidup seperti geladangan di kota yang di juluki kota paling maksiat itu. Mereka akhirnya mengenal Kim Namjoon, seorang bartender di sebuah klub malam yang tidak sengaja menolong kedua pumuda asia yang tengah di kerubungi _gangster._ Dari situlah mereka akrab hingga Namjoon akhirnya juga membantu mereka mencari tempat tinggal sementara. Bahkan lelaki itu juga yang menawarkan berbagai pekerjaan pada kedua saudara itu.

Malam itu Jimin dan Jungkook pergi ke sebuah _kasino_ ternama di Las Vegas berbekalkan uang yang di kumpulkan Jimin dan Jungkook dari hasil mencopet. Mereka terpaksa ikut berjudi karena terlilit hutang dan visa tinggal mereka yang sudah hampir habis, dan mereka tidak mau jadi wna ilegal yang berakhir _di deportasi_. Sementara pekerjaan mereka yang hanya serabutan dan karena tidak punya _ijazah_ yang memadahi, membuat mereka kesulitan untuk membeli tiket pulang ke Korea dan membayar hutang mereka. Memang kau berharap mendapat pekerjaan apa di sementara kau hanya punya _ijazah sma_? Tidak ada, mereka bahkan hanya bekerja sebagai back dancer dan terkadang menjadi pelayan dan tukang cuci piring di sebuah kafe. mereka juga sering melakukan hal-hal beresiko besar untuk hidup mereka yang kelewat berat. Seperti mencopet dan..berjudi.

Dewi fortuna seolah menghinggapi mereka berdua hari itu, berkat kejeniusan penguasaan trik permainan itu dan keberuntungan Jungkook, Mereka memenangan permainan _blackjack_ dan membuat bandar/ _dealer_ rugi 50 ribu dollar hanya dengan sekali main. Tanpa basa-basi, Mereka langsung mengambil hadiah taruhan dan pergi meninggalkan _kasino_ itu. Setelah memenangkan judi itu lalu membayar seluruh hutang mereka dan semua bunganya kepada lintah darat yang di maksud malam itu juga.

.

.

.

Sekitar pukul dua pagi mereka memutuskan untuk membereskan semua barang mereka dari apartemen yang sekitar 5 bulan terakhir mereka tinggali. Dengan buru-buru kedua saudara itu memasukkan baju, celana, surat-surat penting, dompet, dan satu keresek besar uang hasil menang judi itu ke dalam tas ransel besar berwarna hitam yang di bawa Jimin. Sebelumnya mereka juga sudah memikirkan tak-tik supaya mereka bisa keluar apartemen itu tanpa membayar tunggakan, yaitu menyuruh Namjoon ke apartemen mereka untuk mengambil koper besar mereka supaya petugas mengira jika koper itu milik Namjoon hingga kini kedua pemuda itu hanya membawa ransel saja.

"Kau yakin tidak ada yang ketinggalan?" tanya Jimin pada Jungkook. Yang di tanyai hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai menggendong tas ransel yang berukuran cukup besar. Mereka harus bergegas, karena esok siang mereka harus sudah ada di Pelabuhan San Fransissco yang jaraknya sangat jauh dari Las Vegas.

"Oke, ayo pergi"

Mereka berdua berjalan santai menelusuri lorong apartemen seolah tidak peduli jika petugas apartemen yang sewaktu-waktu mencari mereka. Itu sudah biasa kawan! Mereka bahkan pernah melakukan hal yang lebih parah dari itu!

.

.

.

Kim Taehyung adalah seorang aktor muda 25 tahun yang sedang naik daun akhir-akhir ini. Dengan wajah tampan, bakat dan kekayaan yang melimpah dia seolah di katakan sempurna bagi siapa saja. Ia punya fans yang luar biasa banyak, bahkan ia merupakan aktor dengan fanbase terbesar. Setiap film, drama atau video klip yang dia bintangi pasti melejit dan selalu mendapat penghargaan bergengsi baik di dalam ataupun luar negeri. Namun hal itu tidak membuat Taehyung menjadi orang yang ramah dan baik hati, namun malah membuatnya menjadi seseorang artis yang sombong. Namun entahlah, walau begitu fans nya tidak malah berkurang malah makin bertambah dari hari ke hari, mungkinn it memang salah satu pesona dari aktor muda itu.

"Ini kunci kamar mu" ada jeda sebentar ."Kau tidak boleh capek sama sekali, karena di Korea kau masih harus syuting iklan.." lanjutnya.

Perhatian Taehyung yang sedang memainkan poselnya pun kini beralih pada seorang lelaki tinggi bernam Kim Seokjin manager nya. Dengan wajah angkuhnya Taehyung menerima kunci kamar kelas A miliknya. Lalu berdiri dari posisi duduknya,

"Hm." jawab Taehyung singkat.

"Oh ya, jangan lupa tujuanmu kemari, untuk menemui Presdir Kim-"

"Kau tidak perlu menjelaskanya berkali-kali. aku sudah tahu, aku pergi dulu.." potong Taehyung cepat, Jangan lupakan nada bicaranya yang sangat-sangat tidak enak di dengar manusia normal, bahkan lelaki berwajah tampan itu langsung meninggalkan sang manager yang hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah dengan kelakuan artisnya itu.

.

.

.

Jimin terbangun dari tidurnya saat sinar matahari sore menembus jendela kapal. Mata segaris miliknya perlahan terbuka. Ia lalu mendudukan dirinya dan melirik jam yang tergantung di atas pintu.

 **5.24** **p.m**

Sudah sore tenyata. Dan tanpa di sadari ia sudah tidur selama 6 jam tadi. Ia pun melirik sang adik, Park Jungkook yang tidur dengan mulutnya yang terbuka membuat mukanya yang sudah jelek makin tidak enak di lihat.

"Hey, Kook! Bangun, ayo jalan-jalan!" Jimin menggoyang-goyangkan pundak sang adik yang masih tidur pulas.

"Hngg?" Jungkook bertanya sambil menggumam tidak jelas dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam.

"Ayo keluar, kau tidak ingin melihat sunset dari kapal ini?" ucap Jimin lagi. Jungkook mengerang malas, dan mendorong sang kakak untuk menjauh.

"Kau sendiri saja. Aku capek, aku mau tidur!" Jungkook mengambil sebuah bantal dan ia gunakan untuk menutupi kepala nya.

"Di luar pemandanganya bagus bodoh! Kau serius tidak mau lihat! Rugi kau naik kapal pesiar tapi tidak lihat sunset" tambah Jimin belum menyerah.

"Aku tidak peduli, sialan! Aku mau tidur saja! Jangan ganggu aku" oke, Jimin menyerah adiknya adalah seorang pemalas sejati. Jimin memutar mata malas, lalu beranjak untuk mengambil kamera dslr miliknya untuk memotret pemandangan indah yang mungkin nanti akan dia temui nanti.

Mengabaikan adiknya yang pemalas itu, Jimin keluar dari kamar itu. Dan berburu pemandangan indah sendiri.

.

.

Di hadapanya sudah terdapat berbagai macam makanan mahal yang sudah di siapkan oleh chef ternama di kapal ini. Namun, tetap saja hidangan itu tidak mampu membuat Taehyung berselera makan. Belum lagi ekspresi tajam yang di layangkan sang ayah dan ibu tirinya membuat Taehyung muak. Taehyung lahir dari keluarga broken home. Ayahnya Kim Daehyun bercerai dengan ibu kandungnya saat ia berusia 6 tahun. Selama itu juga ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan ibu kandungnya. Dan saat Taehyung berusia 18 tahun, ayahnya membuat keputusan mencenganggkan dan sangat Taehyung tentang hingga sekarang. Yaitu menikah dengan wanita yang usianya sangat jauh lebih muda dari ayahnya yang sudah berkepala empat itu dengan gadis yang baru berusia 23 tahun, yang artinya pada saat itu usia wanita ular bernama Byun Baekhyun itu seumuran dengan hyung-nya Kim Jongin

Lelaki berumur lima puluh tahun itu menyodorkan berbagai foto wanita cantik kehadapanya. Taehyung mengangkat alis kiri nya bingung. Namun itu hanya sebentar, lelaki berambut cokelat madu itu lalu menghela nafas malas.

"Aku sudah bilang pada ayah, keputusanku masih sama. Aku memilih sendiri saja." ucap Taehyung malas, ia lantas menyilangkan kedua tanganya di depan dada angkuh.

Ucapan putra kedua nya itu lantas membuat Daehyun emosi. Namun ia harus tetap menjaga wibawa nya.

"Ayah sudah jauh-jauh dari Korea ke San Fransissco untuk mendengar kepastian mu, sekarang jangan buat ayah membuangmu seperti ayah membuang kakakmu" ucap lelaki yang berstatus ayah Taehyung itu tenang, namun sangat menusuk jika tidak di setujui

"Mau bagaimana lagi ayah, aku hanya tidak ingin menikah dengan siapapun" ucap Taehyung santai.

"Kalau begitu lupakan niatmu dan pilih salah satu dari mereka." tegas Daehyun sambil menunjuk jejeran foto itu. "Jangan sampai ayah juga memperlakukan mu seperti kakakmu!" tambahnya dengan desisan bahaya.

Rahang Taehyung mengeras. Begitu benci dengan segala arogansi ayahnya itu. Namun Taehyung malah diam dan tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Ayah hanya ingin kau bahagia, ini juga untuk kebaikan mu juga"

 _He say about shit !_ Batin Taehyung geram. Ia menyeringai kecil.

"Ayah, aku tahu semua yang kau bicarakan tentang wanita ini..ini..ini..dan ini" ada jeda sebentar, Taehyung meremat semua foto wanita itu hingga berbentuk bulatan lalu membuangnya." semua yang kau bicarakan adalah tentang bisnis, dan aku tidak peduli dengan bisnis" ucap Taehyung dengan nada mengancam bukan main.

Plakk!

Tamparan dilayangkan Daehyun ke arah wajah Taehyung. Baekhyun yang semenjak tadi diam melihat pertunjukan ayah dan anak yang sedang bertengkar itupun akhirnya bereaksi, ia menarik pundak Daehyung dan menenangkan suaminya itu. Sang anak terlihat menekan pipi dalamnya dengan lidahnya, lalu tertawa mengejek.

"Tahu apa kau tentang bisnis? Bisnis yang membesarkan mu, bisnis yang memberimu makan dan bisa menyekolahkanmu! Dasar anak tidak tahu diri!" bentak Daehyun keras dan penuh emosi.

"..."

Taehyung diam. Ia lalu melirik Baekhyun yang terlihat menyeringai senang saat ia di pukul ayahnya.

"Sekarang pilih dari mereka atau kau ku buang seperti kakakmu dan ku coret kau dari pewaris utama ku.."

Dan ancaman ayahnya selalu sama, sebenarnya Taehyung bukanlah orang yang gila harta, namun sangat berbahaya jika harta ayahnya yang sudah susah-susah di cari ayahnya jatuh ke tangan wanita ular seperti Baekhyun, yang sudah membuat kakaknya di usir dan di buang ayahnya.

"Beri aku waktu ayah.." ucap Taehyung akhirnya. Dan tahukah kalian, Baekhyun terlihat melirik tajam ke arahnya saat ia mengatakan hal itu.

"Kau sudah terlalu banyak membuang banyak waktu ku Kim Taehyung."

"Tapi menikah bukan suatu yang mudah. Aku tidak mengenal mereka-"

"Maka dari itu kencani mereka dan kau akan mengenalnya!" potong Daehyun kesal.

"Fine, aku pilih dia" Taehyung yang emosi langsung mengambil sembarangan salah satu foto yang tertinggal dan langsung memberikan foto wanita cantik pada ayahnya tanpa melirik wajah gadis di foto itu.

"Baik, ayah akan menyuruh bawahan ayah untuk menelpon wanita itu. Dan sesampainya kau di Korea temui dia.."

Taehyung mendengus keras mendengar perkataan bernada datar keluar dari mulut ayahnya itu. Biarlah, lagi pula ini hanya kencan kan? Taehyung belum tentu akan menikah dengan wanita itu. Di iyakan saja lah, biar sekali-sekali membuat ayah nya bahagia.

Dengan itu Taehyung pun memilih pergi dan meninggalkan ayahnya yang sibuk menelfon bawahanya supaya menghubungi wanita di foto yang di tunjuk Taehyung tadi. Sementara Baekhyun ibu tiri Taehyung terlihat menatap datar ke arah pintu dimana Taehyung keluar tadi.

.

.

.

Jungkook menguap lebar karena hasil tidur panjangnya. Ia melirik jam yang ternyata sudah menunjukkan pukul 8.45 pm. Sudah malam ternyata, ia tidur lebih dari 5 jam hari ini. Hah! Bagus, dia bisa melek sampai pagi. By the way, di mana hyungnya kenapa tidak ada di kamar? Apa kegiatanya berburu pemandangan bisa sampai selarut ini. Atau jangan-jangan hyungnya yang brengsek itu berburu pemandangan yang lain? Sial! Kalau itu benar! Jungkook kan juga mau! Apalagi ini kan kapal pesiar, pasti banyak wanita-wanita seksi berambut pirang, bermata biru dan tingginya semampai khas Amerika bertebaran disini.

" _Fuck,_ lah kalau hyung benar-benar menikmati nya sendirian!" gumam remaja itu. Ia memiringkan bibirnya,

"Ah aku keluar saja lah!"

Dengan itu, remaja itu berjalan ke arah ransel miliknya dan mengambil kaos panjang berwarna biru tua dan celana jeans biru muda yang ia duga tertukar dengan milik hyungnya yang sangat kusut karena tidak di lipat dengan baik. Jungkook tidak peduli, yang penting wajah tampan bangun tidurnya tetap mempesona. Dia menyisir rambut hitam legam miliknya menggunakan tanganya saat berdiri di depan kaca lemari.

"Kalau begini, siapa yang bisa menebak usia ku, huh?" gumamnya narsis.

"Kau sempurna, Park tampan Jungkook!"

.

.

.

Jungkook memasuki bar yang di maksud Setelah menunjukkan id cardnya. Kakinya berjalan tidak tentu arah, suasana di bar ini tidak berbeda dengan bar yang dia sering temui. Hanya saja bar ini tidak seramai bar di daratan. Hmmm, mungkin Jungkook datang terlalu sore, jelas ini baru jam 10 malam. Mata cokelat nya mengamati orang-orang yang sedang minum-minum dan bercanda. Ada juga beberapa pasang lelaki dan perempuan yang bercumbu mesra.

Pemuda tampan itu mendudukan dirinya di sebuah sofa kosong yang tidak di duduki siapapun. Tak lama seorang waitress mendekatinya untuk menanyakan pesanan.

"Pesananya tuan?" tanya waitress itu sopan.

"Vodka.." jawab Jungkook singkat. Waitress itu mengangguk lalu kembali ke pantry.

Jungkook mengambil ponselnya dan memainkanya-

"Sendirian saja, tuan tampan?" tanya seorang wanita cantik kepada Jungkook. Pemuda tampan itu menoleh pada wanita cantik dan seksi itu. Jungkook menatap heran, ia tidak tahu jika di kapal pesiar ini ada praktek prostitusi juga.

"Iya, aku sendiri.." jawab Jungkook singkat. Wanita itu tersenyum senang, karena mendapat mangsa lelaki muda, dari asia dan tentunya dia sangat tampan.

"Mau ku temani?" ucapnya sambil mengerling nakal.

Tawaran menarik, batin Jungkook.

"Bol-"

Brak!

Ucapan Jungkook terpotong ketika seorang pemuda mabuk terjatuh menimpa tubuhnya tiba-tiba. Astaga! Jungkook mengerang kesal, tubuh pemuda itu cukup berat hingga nafasnya terasa sesak.

"Hey! Menyingkir dari tubuhku!" kesal Jungkook pada pemuda yang kini menindih Jungkook. Lelaki tampan itu melirik wanita yang tadi ingin menemaninya kini malah menjauh pergi. Jungkook kelabakan lalu mendorong pundak lelaki itu hingga kini lelaki mabuk itu terduduk di sampingnya.

"Ini pesanan anda tuan.." waitress tadi mengantarkan vodka yang tadi Jungkook pesan. Jungkook memgangguk lalu memperhatikan lelaki mabuk yang kini duduk di sampingnya. Tangan kanan nya meraih vodka yang ia pesan tadi lalu menuangkanya pada gelas sloki dan meminumnya dalam sekali teguk.

Ia sepertinya pernah melihat lelaki ini di tv. Dia adalah aktor Korea selatan yang kini sedang naik daun, kalau tidak salah namanya Kim Taehyung. Benar, lelaki ini Kim Taehyung. Jungkook sebenarnya tidak terlalu tahu banyak tentang aktor muda itu. Ia hanya sering melihat wajah itu di tv dan majalah. Ternyata lelaki ini memang tampan seperti yang sering dia lihat. Mata Jungkook mulai meneliti wajah Taehyung yang sangat mulus itu. Jungkook merasakan getaran di jantungnya saat melihat wajah Taehyung dari dekat begini. Bahkan rasa kesal yang tadi menggumpal di hatinya langsung meluap entah kemana, matanya kini malah tidak bisa berhenti menatap wajah Taehyung.

Dia sangat indah.

Tangan kanan Jungkook spontan terangkat untuk menyentuh wajah cantik di hadapan nya ini.

Sangat halus,

Wow.

Jantung Jungkook bergetar lebih cepat. Ia merasa slow motion saat berhasil menyentuh wajah itu. Tanpa sadar ia menjilat bibirnya saat melihat bibir penuh Taehyung yang sedikit terbuka.

Jungkook menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia menginginkanya. Jungkook dengan rasa penasaran tinggi langsung mendekatkan wajahnya untuk merasakan bibir penuh pemuda cantik itu.

.

.

Slaps!

Tamparan mendarat di wajah tampan Jungkook. Pelaku nya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kim Taehyung. Mata pemuda itu terbuka saat Jungkook yang mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Taehyung tadi.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Taehyung parau.

"A-aku..eh, eoh-"

Ucapan Jungkook terpotong saat Taehyung langsung melingkarkan tanganya di leher kokoh Jungkook.

"Kau tampan sekali~" rancaunya dengan wajah memerah.

Astaga!

"Siapa nama mu, tampan?" tanya Taehyung manja. Jungkook yang tadi bernafsu menyentuh Taehyung jadi gugup dan merinding sendiri.

"Park, P-park Jungkook.." jawab Jungkook gelagapan. Astaga Jungkook. Kenapa kau malah terlihat payah sekarang, mana julukan international playboy mu itu, Park Jungkook.

"Jungkook? Nama yang bagus.." ucap pemuda itu. Namun apa yang di lakukan Taehyung pada Jungkook benar-benar di luar dugaan pemuda tampan itu.

Cup!

Wajah Jungkook langsung memerah saat bibirnya di kecup oleh Taehyung singkat. Lalu tersenyum kecil,

Sialan!

Pemuda ini malah main api dengan menggodanya. Jungkook langsung menarik tangan Taehyung yang berjalan sempoyongan untuk ke kamar mandi.

.

.

Jungkook langsung mendorong Taehyung hingga kini pemuda yang lebih tua itu terduduk di kloset. Jungkook langsung mencium bibir Taehyung kasar. Ia juga menghisap dan melumat bibir berbentuk hati itu. Taehyung yang merasakan bibirnya di lumat ikut membalas lumatan lelaki di atasnya. Jungkook tidak tinggal diam, pemuda tampan itu mengusap punggung Taehyung, hingga pemuda itu melenguh pelan.

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu kembali melingkarkan kedua tanganya di leher Jungkook mesra. Membiarkan pemuda tampan itu mendominasi mulutnya.

"Kau sangat mempesona.." bisik Jungkook tepat di depan bibir Taehyung. Wajah manis itu memerah padam. Dan itu membuat Jungkook makin terangsang. Aroma alkohol yang menguar dari mulut kedua nya tidak mengganggu kegiatan itu. Bahkan hal itu membuat pergulatan lidah mereka makin panas.

"Eunghh.." Taehyung melenguh saat jemari nakal Jungkook mulai melepas kancing kemeja putihnya dan mulai menyentuh benda kecil di dadanya yang mulai menegang.

Bulu roma Jungkook merinding saat mendengar desahan menggoda itu. Bahkan Taehyung terdengar beberapa kali merintih nikmat.

"Jung-Jungkook ahh~"

Lelaki itu lagi-lagi memasukkan tanganya di dada Taehyung dan memutar nipple kecil pemuda yang baru di kenalnya itu hingga punggungnya melengkung indah. Sambil menikmati ekspresi nikmat pemuda itu. Jungkook yang tidak tahan menurunkan kepalanya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Taehyung. Menghirup aroma tubuh lelaki berwajah manis itu. Lalu membuat kiss mark sebanyak-banyaknya di leher lelaki itu.

"Jungkook-ahh"

Taehyung mengerang. Tubuh Taehyung melemas, mungkin karena sentuhan Jungkook dan juga karena alkohol yang ia minum. Jungkook ingin lebih, pemuda tampan itu ingin membalikkan tubuhnya supaya Taehyung berada di atasnya dan lebih memudahkan Jungkook mengerjai tubuh Taehyung. Namun..

Brukk

Taehyung malah pingsan!

.

.

.

.

Jimin baru saja selesai makan malam. By the way, tadi adalah makan malam paling menyenangkan yang pernah Jimin rasakan. Ia di temani dari wanita-wanita bule yang tentunya cantik. Ia juga sempat meminta nomor telepon dan pin bb para wanita-wanita cantik itu. biasa, Jimin itu lelaki normal,wajar dong kalau dia suka mengkoleksi kontak wanita cantik?

Pemuda itu memasuki kamarnya santai sambil menyanyi-nyanyi kecil. Matanya melirik ranjang sang adik yang sudah kosong. Adiknya kemana? Jimin mencoba mencari sang adik ke kamar mandi, siapa tahu adik satu-satunya itu sedang mandi.

"Jungkook!" panggilnya sambil membuka pintu kamar mandi.

Nihil!

Jungkook tidak ada. Kemana anak itu? Apa Jungkook keluar untuk mencarinya atau sedang makan malam? Atau bahkan anak itu kini sedang mencari hiburan di bar? Mungkin saja sih. Tapi- Ah sudah lah biarkan saja, Jungkook sudah dewasa masak mau di atur terus. Jimin lalu meraih kameranya dan mulai melihat-lihat satu persatu hasil jepretan yang berhasil ia ambil, dia tersenyum tipis. lumayan batin nya.

Setelah puas, lelaki berambut hitam itu meregangkan tubuhnya yang sedikit kaku. Jimin melepaskan kaos hitam yang sejak tadi ia pakai, ia memutuskan untuk mandi lalu tidur. Yap! Itu benar..

.

.

Jungkook menghela nafas malas. Sesekali ia mengumpat kesal. Kenapa Taehyung pakai pingsan segala sih! Padahal tadi kan tinggal sedikit lagi. Pasti tadi Taehyung sebelum bertemu denganya minum banyak alkohol hingga pingsan di tengah aktivitas panas mereka. Mana Jungkook sudah hard, dan kini ia harus mengatasinya sendiri. Sebenarnya Jungkook bisa saja lari dan membiarkan Taehyung tergeletak di toilet. Tapi masak iya, Taehyung sudah ia _rape_ ia tinggal begitu saja. Kasihan dia, dan bagaimana jika ada om mesum yang menemukan Taehyung di toilet. Kan bahaya! Akhirnya Jungkook pun membawa Taehyung ke kamarnya. Karena Jungkook sendiri tidak tahu letak kamar Taehyung.

"Bangsat!" umpatnya saat kesusahan saat ia akan membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia sedikit menaikkan tubuh pemuda di gendonganya yang sedikit turun. Ck, bagaimana caranya membuka pintunya kalau tanganya dia gunakan untuk menahan tubuh Taehyung?

Akhirnya ia pun menaikkan tubuh Taehyung supaya lebih naik ke atas. Saat sudah tertahan, Jungkook mengulurkan tanganya untuk memutar kenop pintu. Saat tubuh Taehyung kembali turun, Jungkook mengembalikan tanganya untuk menahahan tubuh Taehyung. Ia pun mendorong pintu agar terbuka lebih lebar dengan kaki nya. Dan masuk kamarnya. Putra bungsu keluarga Park menaruh tubuh pingsan Taehyung di ranjang kakaknya yang sedikit bersisa. Jungkook sendiri bukan tipe orang yang suka berbagi tempat tidur jadi biarkan saja Taehyung tidur dengan hyungnya. Remaja itu pun melepas epatu Taehyung dan membuka beberapa kancing baju Taehyung. Lalu menarik selimut putih itu untuk menutupi tubuh Taehyung hingga dada.

"Selesai.."

Dengan itu Jungkook berbalik pergi dan keluar dari kamarnya. Setelah sebelumnya mengelus rambut halus Taehyung dan mencium pipi pemuda yang kini terlelap itu. Ia pun kembali ke bar untuk dan selanjutnya main poker di _kasino_ sampai pagi.

.

.

6.30 a.m

Tehyung merasakan berat di tubuhnya. Seperti ada yang memeluk pinggangnya. Taehyung yang masih dalam keadaan tidur membiarkan lengan kekar seseorang itu. Namun ia merasa risih ketika tangan itu malah menyentuh dada nya. Ia melenguh kesal lalu membenahi posisi nya. Selanjutnya ia merasakan ada hembusan nafas yang berhembus di tengkuknya, dan jujur hal itu membuatnya merinding.

Tangan kurang ajar itu kini malah turun dan mengelus perut rata nya. Namun Taehyung yang masih setengah sadar hanya bisa diam dan membiarkan ulah lelaki itu. Mungkin ini hanya mimpi.

Namun yang terakhir Taehyung tidak bisa menahan diri untuk membuka mata nya saat tangan kurang ajar itu mengelus pantat nya.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat kejadian semalam saat ia tengah mabuk berat ,dia bahkan di rape oleh bocah ingusan yang sialnya tampan. Dan kini Taehyung berharap yang dia temui adalah pemuda ingusan yang sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama itu.

Taehyung berbalik badan!

Astaga!

Hal pertama yang dia temui adalah dada bidang seseorang laki-laki yang kini sedang topless. Jantung Taehyung langsung berdetak tidak karuan, ia tersenyum malu. Ternyata bocah yang kemarin bukanlah bocah ingusan. Lihat saja dada nya bidang dan berotot begini masak dia bocah?

Taehyung pun menaikkan pandanganya tidak sabar untuk melihat wajah tampan lelaki kemarin. hingga ia bisa melihat wajah lelaki yang tadi memeluknya dalam tidur itu.

Senyum nya luntur.

Lelakk Ini bukan bernama Jungkook yang ia harapkan!

Wajah Taehyung pucat pasi. Dan selanjutnya biarkan ia berteriak-

.

.

.

.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

End? Or next?


	2. Chapter 2 - I MEET HIM

.

.

.

 _'Skandal hubungan gelap percintaan sesama jenis antara aktor Kim Taehyung dan Rapper ternama Min Yoongi, sedikit demi sedikit mulai terkuak.'_

 _'Namun, Rapper ternama itu membantah segala tuduhan jika dirinya terlibat dan benar-benar menjalin hubungan 'terlarang' dengan aktor muda itu, terbukti dengan sebuah postingan di Instagram ia membantah tuduhan itu dengan mengunggah foto bersama artis cantik Im Yoon Ah dan mengklarifikasi hubungan dirinya dengan artis cantik itu jika keduanya sudah berpacaran sejak tujuh bulan yang lalu'_

Rahang Taehyung mengeras membaca berita di sebuah laman internet itu. Jadi semua desas-desus Yoongi sudah punya kekasih baru itu benar adanya. Jika kalian tanya apa dia dan Yoongi benar-benar memiliki _affair_? Yeah, hubungan gelap dan terlarang itu benar adanya. Taehyung berpacaran dengan Rapper itu. Namun hubungan itu kandas setelah 3 tahun mereka menjalani hubungan tabu itu dan bermain kucing-kucingan dengan paparazzi, selama setahun terakhir ini saat media berhasil mengendus hubungan terlarang keduanya. Yoongi memutuskanya tiga minggu lalu dengan alasan terlalu sibuk dan orang tuanya yang menolak hubungan dirinya dengan Taehyung.

Taehyung awalnya menolak putus, karena sudah terlalu cinta dengan Yoongi, tapi lelaki itu tetap bersikukuh pada pendirianya dan mengatakan jika hubungan ini memang sudah selayaknya di akhiri. Taehyung depresi? Jelas! Kalian pikir untuk apa Taehyung kabur ke San Fransissco dan menolak semua wanita yang di sodorkan ayahnya? Semua itu untuk kelangsungan hubunganya dengan Yoongi, tidak ada yang lain! Tapi apa balasan atas apa yang ia lakukan, Yoongi malah menghianatinya begitu kejam, lelaki itu ternyata sudah berselingkuh bahkan jauh sebelum ia mengakhiri semua ini.

Tok..tok..tok

"Housekeeping-"

Prang!

Taehyung melempar gelas piala berisi red wine itu ke arah pintu yang diketuk dari luar oleh seorang room boy yang menawarkan pelayanan kamar.

"PERGI BAJINGAN! JANGAN GANGGU AKU!" teriak Taehyung dari dalam kamar. Sementara di luar seorang room boy itu menelan ludah saat mendengar kalimat pengusiran yang sangat kasar di layangkan padanya.

"Astaga!" gumam si room boy itu sambil mengelus dada karena saking terkejutnya.

Si room boy pun pergi meninggalkan kamar itu dan melayani tamu lain yang itu lebih membutuhkan jasanya.

.

Kembali ke Taehyung, Jemari panjang miliknya itu mencoba menghubungi nomor ponsel milik mantan kekasihnya itu guna meminta penjelasan.

Tut-tuttt-

 _Mohon maaf nomor yang anda hubungi sedang sibuk-_

 _Prakkkkk!_

Taehyung membanting ponselnya itu saat tidak mendapati respon panggilan dari Yoongi. Nafasnya memburu dan naik turun tidak stabil. Air mata turun membasahi pipinya. Ia tidak menyangka hubungan bodoh yang _sialnya_ sudah terlalu dalam ia jalani ini akan membuatnya makin bodoh!

Katakan ia cengeng, menangisi seseorang karena cinta! Tapi terlalu menyakitkan, ia merasa hancur dan..malu. Nama baiknya sebagai aktor hebat mungkin sebentar lagi berubah julukan menjadi aktor penyuka sesama jenis, ia tercemar lebih jauh dari pada Yoongi.

Taehyung bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan menghapus air matanya. Air matanya terlalu berharga jika hanya untuk menangisi lelaki bajingan itu. Tangan nya terjulur untuk mengambil dompet nya dan memakai masker wajah untuk menyamar. Lalu keluar dari kamarnya, ia ingin jadi gila untuk malam ini.

.

Disini lah Taehyung berakhir. Lelaki itu kini duduk di sebuah bar sendirian di temani sebotol _whiski._

"Sir, you're look so drunk.." komentar seorang bartender muda itu, saat melihat keadaan Taehyung yang sangat menyedihkan karena menghabiskan _whiski_ itu sendirian.

"Little Bastard, hahaha" Taehyung menjawab melantur dan tidak nyambung. Sang bartender bername tag 'Andrew' itu menggeleng kepala tidak habis pikir.

"One more.." gumam Taehyung parau pada bartender itu sambil menyodorkan gelas piala pada bartender itu.

"No, sir. You look so bad -"

"Just give me a _whiski_ , and shut up your fuckin' mouth!" potong Taehyung membentak arogan. Sang bartender pun terpaksa memberikan lagi apa yang di minta lelaki gila ini dan menuangkan _whiski_ ke gelas piala di tangan Taehyung.

Dalam sekali teguk, cairan alkohol itu kini berpindah ke dalam lambung Taehyung yang sudah di penuhi bergelas-gelas cairan _whiski._ Lelaki itu merasa pusing luar biasa. Ia sangat buruk. Namun dengan begini mungkin ia bisa sedikit melupakan masalah nya dan bisa melayang setinggi-tingginya.

Namun ia malah bangkit dari duduknya. Dengan sempoyongan lelaki itu kini berniat berjalan ke lantai dansa, bergabung dengan manusia gila lainya di sana. Mata nya yang buram dan langkah kaki nya yang makin berat membuatnya layaknya mayat hidup yang berjalan.

Kepalanya makin pusing saat ia makin berusaha memfokuskan pandanganya, hingga-

Brakk!

Ia terjaatuh di dada bidang seorang bocah ingusan yang ia ingat bernama Park Jungkook. Dan ia juga samar-samar mengingat dimana Jungkook menyentuhya dan membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

.

 **TWO**

 **PARK** **JIMIN ||** **KIM TAEHY** **UN** **G||** **JEON JUNGKOOK**

 **Uke ditengah wkwkd**

 **KookV x JimV**

 **S** **ummary :** **Pertemuan singkat mereka di kapal pesiar ternyata mampu mengubah hidup mereka untuk selamanya.**

 **Warning : bxb,** **GS! Baekhyun,** **ci** **nta segi tiga, h** **omo,** **BAHASA KASAR, arrogant-tsundere!Tae, Crazy-stupid!Jungkook, maniac-stupid! Jimin,** **age :** **23** **jimin, 25 tae, 1** **9** **kuki. romance** **gagal, buruk, jelek,** **garing, TYPOS, OOC** **dll.**

 **Rate :** **M**

 **DLDR!**

.

Mimpi basah adalah hal yang biasa dialami seorang lelaki normal. Jimin salah satunya. Mimpi menyentuh seseorang wanita cantik sering ia alami sebagai pria yang mulai dewasa. Ia bermimpi menyentuh seorang wanita begitu dalam. Wanita yang ia bayangakan kali ini, entahlah Jimin tidak tahu, mungkin wanita itu campuran Korea-Amerika. Ia sangat cantik, berkulit tan seksi, bibirnya seksi dan tampak penuh, dia bermata abu-abu indah, tubuhnya tinggi semampai, berambut cokelat madu cantik. Ia memeluk wanita itu dari belakang. Menyentuhnya sebagai lelaki yang sangat jantan.

Jimin kini mulai menjilat dan menciumi leher wanita itu , sumpah demi apapun Jimin tidak tahu, kulitnya sangat halus. Jimin jadi makin bernapsu.

Mulai dari dada ia mulai menyentuh dada rata-

 _Eh? Dadanya rata?_

Jimin mungkin gagal fokus karena masih setengah sadar dia pun berpikir jika wanita itu lupa memakai bra.

 _Jimin memang tolol!_

Tangan nakal Jimin turun ke perut rata wanita itu.

Wow, sangat rata. Jimin jadi ingin melihatnya secara nyata. Dalam mimpi ia membayangkan wanita itu memiliki tindik di pusarnya dan memasangnya dengan pierching yang berhias berlian-berlian indah. Di ikuti desahan manis yang meluncur mulus dari bibir penuh miliknya. Bangsat! _Itu sangat seksi kawan!_

Jimin jadi makin tegang, _serius!_

Dan kini tangan lelaki bodoh itu malah berpindah ke bagian belakang wanita itu. _Astaga- kenapa pantatnya kecil sih!_ Jimin membatin nista. Namun semakin ia raba ia baru sadar ternyata ia salah, ternyata pantatnya seksi-

.

.

 **"HUWAAAAAAAAA! "**

.

.

BUAKHHH!

-juga.

.

.

.

Eh? Mata Jimin langsung terbuka saat mendengar teriakan bernada bass itu. Ia menatap linglung akibat tendangan maut di lelaki yang tepat mengenai wajahnya yang _menurutnya mahadaya tampan itu._

 _ **"Kau siapa?!"**_

Pertanyaan dari lelaki itu spontan membuat Jimin sadar akan sesuatu. Ia tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia kini malah menatap bodoh lelaki yang kini sedang duduk di ranjangnya itu. Jimin berpikir, Kenapa dia mirip dengan wanita di dalam mimpinya tadi? Memangnya dia itu wanita ya ? Di lihat-lihat dia cantik juga untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki. Mata Jimin pun langsung jatuh ke dada seseorang yang kini duduk ranjangnya itu, ia kini memasang wajah tolol sambil mengamati dada si misterius itu.

 _Kok rata?_

 _Dia laki - laki dong!?_

Mata Jimin kembali menatap wajah lelaki itu. Hingga akhirnya ia menyadari sesuatu. Dan selanjutnya, ia melotot horror. Berarti dia baru saja menyentuh seorang lelaki dong?

.

"HUAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

 _"Umpphh!"_

Taehyung langsung bergerak menutup mulut Jimin yang berteriak nista. Hingga kini Jimin bisa melihat mata Taehyung lebih dekat. Mereka tak bisa mengindahkanya. Mata mereka saling bertemu. Hitam legam dan cokelat kayu. Jimin terbius oleh tatapan tajam dari mata itu.

Dia indah.

Bukan terbius oleh keindahan wajah dan fisik. Jimin mengagumi mata hitam legam milik lelaki berwajah androgini ini.

"Kau berteriak lebih kencang dariku sialan!" ucap lelah itu datar lalu melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Jimin. "Katakan kau siapa?" tanya lelaki itu lagi.

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya, kau yang siapa ! Ini kabinku." jawab Jimin datar, mencoba menutupi rasa kagum terselubung nya kepada si lelaki berambut cokelat madu ini.

"Enaku saja kau bicara ini kabinku!" balas Taehyung tak kalah keras.

"Kalau ini benar-benar kabinmu! Mana kuncimu!?" taehyung langsung mencari-cari kunci kabin nya di saku celana nya. Namun yang ia tidak menemukan kunci kabin nya. Sial! Dia kan lupa membawa kuncinya semalam. Dan tanpa sadar mata Taehyung menatap ransel berisi baju-baju yang di lipat sembarangan dan berantakan berserakan di bawah lemari membuat Taehyung gelagapan. Belum lagi kabin ini bagitu asing bagi dirinya yang terbiasa dengan benda-benda mewah. Hanya satu yang bisa Taehyung rasakan saat ini.

 _Ini memang bukanlah kabin-nya._

 _Sial!_

Taehyung terdiam. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia malu, apalagi ia bisa melihat wajah datar lelaki bermata jelek itu kini seolah ingin bermain-main dengan dirinya.

"Apa lihat-lihat?"tanya Taehyung sarkastik. Jimin mengedikkan bahu, dan sungguh dari ekspresi wajahnya Jimin sedang ingin melakukan sesuatu padanya.

Akhirnya dengan terburu-buru Taehyung langsung turun dari ranjang sempit itu dan berlari menuju pintu keluar.

"Sial!" Umpatan Jimin terdengar. Ia lalu lari menyusul ke arah Taehyung.

Grep!

"Kena kau!" Ucap Jimin sambil menyeringai. Tak lupa kedua tangannya menyergap kedua pergelangan tangan Taehyung.

"Lepaskan aku, om mesum!"

"Kau pasti pelacur yang salah masuk kamar 'kan?" Tuduh Jimin tidak berperasaan. Taehyung terdiam. Berhenti melawan.

"..."

"Atau kau pelacur yang semalam di sewa adikku?"

Tangan Taehyung mengepal erat. Bajingan! Mulut pria ini benar-benar sialan!

"Lepaskan aku." Desis Taehyung lagi.

"Tidak akan!" Jawab Jimin. Ia langsung menarik Taehyung ke ranjang dan menindihnya kelewat cepat. Ia juga langsung menarik kemeja lelaki berambut cokelat itu hingga kancingnya terlepas semua. Mata Taehyung membola, _kurang ajar!_. Ia menaikkan pandangannya dan bisa melihat wajah lelaki brengsek yang tidak ia kenal ini sedang menatap tubuhnya yang terekspose dan otak kotornya sedang bekerja.

"Aku bisa menuntut mu, bangsat."

"Mwoya? Bukankah kau selalu seperti ini setiap malamnya? Membuka baju dan mengangkang lebar-lebar untuk orang-orang yang menyewa mu?" Jimin berkata santai dan tidak memikirkan perasaan pemuda yang kini tengah di tindihnya.

"Aku bukan pelacur!" Teriak Taehyung keras. Namun Jimin hanya mendecih.

"Jangan berteriak. Mulut mu bau alkohol.." balas Jimin sadis.

Rahang Taehyung makin mengeras, ia marah. Dan iti sangat jelas. Namun pria ini gila dan maniak. Taehyung membenci pria ini. Sangat membencinya!

"Aku ingatkan sekali lagi padamu. Aku bukan pelacur, brengsek- umhh!" Ucapan Taehyung langsung terputus ketika ia merasakan rangsangan gila merayapi dadanya. Sial, tangan pria bermata jelek itu kini tengah mencabuli dada suci nya. Ia bahkan memelintir dan menariknya hingga Taehyung bukan merasakan sakit namun geli yang menyenangkan. Dan sialnya lagi kenapa ia malah ikut mendesah?

"Kau memang pelacur." Desis Jimin rendah. Ia pun juga merendahkan tubuhnya lalu menjilat belakang telinga Taehyung pelan. Dan hal itu membuat Taehyung melenguh tertahan.

"Suka?" Tanya Jimin. Lelaki itu juga terlihat menyeringai ganjil.

Walau rasanya nikmat, sampai mati pun Taehyung tidak sudi mengakuinya jika pelakunya dia. "Tid-akh!"

"Tidak salah 'kan?"

"Aku-" Taehyung menggeliat tak karuan. Ia mendadak lemas, wajahnya memerah lucu hingga ke telinga. Tubuhnya benar-membuatnya kesal. Kenapa logika nya tidak berjalan saat ini? Kenapa yang ada hanya rasa panas yang berbahaya? Sungguh, ia tidak mau di setubuhi si idiot yang menjengkelkan ini.

"Bibirmu lucu sekali. Bolehkah aku mencium mu?" Ucapan dengan nada tidak nenyenangkan itu membuat Taehyung makin terlecehkan? Apa dia bilang menciumnya? Sial, sial! Taehyung makin gugup ketika pria itu mencengkeram kedua pergelangan tangannya dan mulai mengarahkan wajanya untuk menjamah bibirnya. Reflek, Taehyung menutup kedua matanya dan mulai berdoa.

Tuhan, tolong aku-

"Pffftttt.. HAHAHHAHA. Lihat wajahmu kau konyol sekali!" Si lelaki berambut hitam legam itu tertawa keras hingga matanya yang kecil itu tenggelam. Pria ini gila dan menakutkan.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Tanya Taehyung kebingungan. Namun pria itu masih mengabaikan Taehyung dan masih tergelak keras. Taehyung geregetan setengah mati dan langsung memukul rahang pria itu dengan tangannya yang sudah terbebas.

Buakhhh

"Awww. Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jimin bertanya murka. Sialan, pukulan pria cantik ini lumayan juga!

Taehyung tidak menjawab. Dadanya naik turun kesal. Ia pun juga langsung mendorong dada Jimin untuk menjauh darinya.

"Hey!" Teriak Jimin.

"Apa?" Raung Taehyung murka. Jimin menelan ludahnya.

"..."

"Kenapa diam? Sudah puas main-main nya?"

"Aku hanya bercanda." Jawab Jimin pelan.

Rahang Taehyung yang sudah mengeras makin mengeras. Bercanda katanya?

"Bercanda katamu? Kau hampir memperkosa ku kau bilang bercanda?" Maki Taehyung. Jimin makin malas mendengarkan ocehan Taehyung karena dia ternyata tipe pria yang mudah terbawa perasaan.

"Kau tahu aku ketakutan bodoh! Aku bla blablablabla-ump!"

Mata Taehyung langsung membola ketika sebuah tangan membungkam mulutnya. Membuatnya harus menghentikan ocehan panjangnya.

"Diamlah. Ayo ku antar ke kamarmu."

Glek. Taehyung menelan ludahnya ketika Jimin melepas bungkaman di mulutnya. Pria itu kini berjalan ke arah ransel hitam yang tergeletak di samping lemari dan mengambil sesuatu dari tas itu. Ia masih kebingungan dengan situasi ini. Sampai-

Pluk!

Sebuah kemeja berwarna pink lusuh Jimin lemparkan ke wajah Taehyung yang masih dalam mode tolol.

"Pakai itu. Itu baju lama ku kupikir tubuh kurusmu cocok memakai nya.-" ucapnya santai nan main-main.

"Apa?" Taehyung bertanya dan masih loading.

"Apa-apa cepat pakai. Aku sedang ereksi karena kemeja sobek mu. Cepat pakai bajumu, atau kau kuperkosa detik ini juga!" Ancam pria yang Taehyung sadari ternyata lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya itu. Kheh? Apa benar ia sanggup mendominasinya? Taehyung ragu .

Sebagai jawabanya Taehyung hanya memiringkan bibirnya congkak dan melepas kemeja nya yang rusak dengan kemeja pink pemberian lelaki menyebalkan itu . Melihatnya Jimin mendengus keras lalu masuk ke kamar mandi untuk buang air kecil dan menggosok gigi.

Jimin keluar lima menit setelah kegiatannya. Taehyung masih duduk di ranjang dan meliriknya sekilas lalu melengos cuek.

"Ayo." Jimin membuat gestur kemari dengan tangannya. Taehyung mencari sepatunya dan ia menemukannya di samping ranjang. Namun Jimin bukan tipe lelaki sabar ketika Taehyung terlalu lama menali sepatu kets merah yang dipakainya itu. Akhirnya Jimin langsung turun tangan untuk menali sepatu lelaki berambut cokelat madu itu. Pemuda berambut hitam legam itu berjongkok dan menali sepatu Taehyung ke dalam simpul yang rapi.

"Menali sepatu saja lama sekali. Kau itu manusia apa siput!" Taehyung cemberut mendengarnya. Masa iya, dia di samakan dengan siput? Dasar menyebalkan.

"Ayo! Jangan bilang kau tidak bisa jalan!"

Taehyung makin cemberut mendengarnya. Baru kali ini dia bertemu dengan orang yang terus-terusan menghinanya begini. Apalagi lelaki ini si mata jelek dan kecil seperti kurcaci, untung saja dia tidak di sentuh terlalu jauh oleh si pendek ini .

Jimin mulai membuka pintu kabin miliknya. Dan saat mereka berjalan menelusuri lorong kapal Taehyung berjalan jauh di belakangnya. Jimin lagi-lagi mendengus keras. Terlalu kesal dengan si pemuda cokelat namun ekhm manis itu.

"Woy siput!" Taehyung tersadar atas lamunannya ketika teriakan pemuda berambut hitam itu terdengar. Lelaki itu kini berada beberapa meter di depannya.

"Kakimu itu panjang! Jalanlah lebih lebar!"

Taehyung berdecak. Kenapa dia tidak sabaran sekali! Sekali menyebalkan ya selamanya menyebalkan.

"Oi! Hentikan lamunan kotormu dan jalan lah lebih cepat." Tanpa sadar lelaki itu kini malah sudah di hadapan Taehyung lalu menarik ujung kemeja yang Taehyung kenakan. Lalu berjalan cepat dan tidak memperdulikan Taehyung yang terus-terusan mengumpatinya dalam hati.

Gahhh! Taehyung bersumpah tidak mau bertemu dengan lelaki pendek dan menyebalkan ini!

..

..

Seorang wanita berusia tiga puluhan tahun yang masih sangat cantik itu terlihat duduk di sebuah sofa berlapis beludru merah marun dengan nyaman. Sorot matanya menatap penuh kebencian kepada sebuah foto keluarga suaminya. Di sana ada suaminya Kim Daehyun, mantan istrinya, anak tirinya yang merupakan titisan setan Kim Taehyung dan yang terakhir Kim Jongin. Wanita bernama Byun Baekhyun itu merasakan gelenyar aneh ketika menyebut nama Kim Jongin. Kim Jongin. Kim Jongin dan Kim Jongin lagi. Dia adalah sumber segala sumber mengapa Baekhyun begini. Dia adalah Kim Jongin.

Terlalu penjang jika Baekhyun menceritakan semua tentang dirinya dan Jongin. Dia adalah... dia adalah.. orang yang menjadi alasan Baekhyun menjadi wanita setan. Ia mencintai Jongin anak tirinya lebih banyak daripada mencintai suaminya sendiri. Katakan dia gila, karena Baekhyun sangat benci ketika Jongin memanggilnya ibu dan saat ia menganggapnya hanyalah seorang ibu tiri baginya. Baekhyun tidak perduli dengan Taehyung, ia juga tidak perduli dengan suaminya Daehyun, dia hanya peduli pada Jongin, Kim Jongin seorang.

Ia masih bisa membayangkan masa lalu nya yang terus membayangi dengan putra pertama suaminya itu. Baekhyun selalu berharap ia bisa memutar waktu dan ingin Jongin kembali kepadanya. Bukan terus bersama pria tua bernama Kim Daehyun itu. Ia jahat? Heh, tidak ada manusia yang benar-benar baik di dunia ini dan pun sebaliknya. Ia begini karena ia memiliki sebuah tujuan yaitu-

Drrrttt..

"Halo." Suara Baekhyun berubah melembut ketika melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya yang berkedip. My Husband, yang artinya Daehyun yang menelponnya.

"..."

"Ah. Dia belum pulang, _sayang.."_

"..."

"Baik. Aku akan ke kamarnya, aku akan bersiap-siap."

"..."

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak ketika sang suami mengatakan kalimat i love you padanya. Tiba-tiba perasaan berdosa mulai menggerogoti hatinya yang makin hari makin menyakitkan.

"I love you too. Aku tutup telpon nya ya?"

"..."

Pik!

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya. Memejamkan matanya, lalu menghembuskan nafas lelah. Ia harus berakting lagi hari ini..

..

..

Jungkook yang sudah hampir bernyawa kembali ke kamarnya. Namun yang ia temui adalah ruangan itu sudah kosong dan berantakan. Pagi tadi saat ia terbangun dari tidurnya ia teringat dengan pemuda cantik yang ia temui di klub malam semalam. Angannya melayang secara tiba-tiba untuk segera menuntunnya kembali. Namun ia terlalu asyik dengan permainan dan angannya yang terlalu tinggi tentang uang hingga membuatnya lupa terhadap Taehyung. Dan saat ia kembali ke kabin, ternyata keadaannya sudah kosong. Jungkook menghela nafas, menyesal. Kenapa ia tidak menemani Taehyung saja. Toh kemarin ia sedang sial dan terus-terusan kalah saat bermain judi.

Ia melangkahkan kaki ke arah kamar mandi dan melihat kemeja berwarna putih tulang yang di pakai pemuda artis benama Taehyung kemarin teronggok begitu saja di samping ranjang. Dan saat tanganya bergerak mengambil kemeja itu, kancing kemeja itu terlepas semua dan kemeja itu kini tidak berkancing. What the- apa jangan-jangan semalam kakaknya terbangun lalu 'memakan' Taehyung hingga kemeja nya rusak seperti ini? Tidak, tidak!

Tapi..

..

..

"Ini kamar mu?"

Taehyung mengangguk. Lantai tempat Taehyung menginap ternyata berada di lantai 14 yang biasanya di huni orang penting dan berduit. Jika begitu, artinya Taehyung adalah orang kaya. Kelihatan sih dari celananya yang bermerk terkenal, Gucci.

"Baiklah aku harus kembali-"

Ckklek. Pintu kamar Taehyung terbuka.

"Oh kau sudah pulang rupanya.." sebuah suara lembut mengalun indah dan menginterupsi ucapan Jimin. Terlihat sosok wanita cantik nan elegan berdiri di ambang pintu kamar VIP milik Taehyung. Dia adalah Baekhyun.

Ekspresi Taehyung berubah cepat. Mimik wajahnya muak sangat kentara. Belum lagi ketika wanita memasang senyum palsu pada Jimin.

"Siapa dia Kim Taehyung? Temanmu? Dari agensi apa?" Tanya Baekhyun lembut.

"Bukan urusanmu. Mau apa kau di kamarku? Dan bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" Tanya Taehyung dingin. Jimin yang malihat ekspresi Taehyung makin bingung dengan pemuda itu dan suasana disini. Ia tidak tahu jika pemuda ini bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi marah seperti itu. Dan Jimin baru sadar kalau pemuda cokelat ini bernama Kim Taehyung. Okay, Jimin akan mengingatnya dengan baik.

"Ucapan mu terlalu sopan untuk berbicara dengan ibumu, Kim Taehyung." Ada nada tidak suka dalam ucapan wanita cantik itu. Entah, Jimin makin tidak mengerti. Wanita ini ibu Taehyung?

"Hahahaha. Kau tahu **Byun Baekhyun**. Ketika kau menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu ibu aku jadi ingin teratawa." Ejek Taehyung sambil tertawa namun sekali lagi, Taehyung tidak benar-benar tertawa karena matanya benar-benar datar dan berbahaya.

"..." Baekhyun terdiam dan mengeraskan rahangnya. Ia benar-benar terbakar jika berbicara dengan anak tirinya ini.

"Ayahmu menyuruhku untuk-"

"Jadi kau kemari selain mengaku jadi ibuku juga merangkap jadi pesuruh ayahku?" Potong Taehyung dengan nada mengejek luar biasa.

Dan benar saja hal itu membuat tangan kanan Baekhyun terangkat berniat untuk menampar mulut penuh dosa milik Taehyung. "Kau-"

Tapi sekali lagi, tamparan Baekhyun hanya mengambang di udara, tidak terayun dengan semestinya. Wajah Taehyung masih datar tanpa ekspresi yang berarti.

"Kenapa diam? Tidak jadi menampar?" Sindir Taehyung tenang.

"Kau benar-benar.."

"Kau benar-benar apa? Bajingan, bangsat atau apa katakan dengan jelas!"

PLAKK!

Taehyung terdiam. Baekhyun menatap Taehyung penuh kebencian dan begitu juga denganTaehyung, ia lebih mengerikan dengan mata nya yang seperti itu. Tangannya memegangi pipinya yang panas karena bekas tamparan Baekhyun.

"Itu hadiah untuk mulut lancangmu! Kau sama saja dengan Jongin. Membuatku makin ingin menyingkirkan mu!"

Dengan itu Baekhyun berlalu setelah menyenggol bahu sempit Taehyung sengaja. Taehyung terdiam menahan emosi yang hampir memuncak di ubun-ubun.

"Hey. Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jimin ketika melihat Taehyung yang sedikit limbung dan raut wajahnya memucat. Kini pemuda coklat itu malah bersandar dan mencengkeram pundak Jimin dan Jimin menyentuh pinggang ramping Taehyung posesif.

"Aku pusing.." ucap Taehyung lemah di samping telinga Jimin.

"Kau sakit?"

"Aku-ungh.."

"Hey, siput!" Jimin mencoba menyentuh pipi tembam milik Taehyung dan menepuknya pelan.

"A-aku..umphhh..hoek!"

Jimin merasakan firasat buruk dan benar saja Taehyung menutupi mulutnya dan akhirnya benar, dia malah muntah di baju berharga Jimin.

Shit!

.

 **TBC**

 **Sebenarnya gue masih dalam mode hiatus. Bts comeback aja gue telat taunya aduhhh -_-a bener2 sibuk gue ini. Dan gue tau ff ini telat banget dan ff ini udah jamuran kayaknya. Yang nunggu apdetan ff yang lain ntar dulu deh. Ini banyak minv ya momentnya gue banyakin deh kukv nya hehehe. Btw tentang kombeknya bities entah gue yang ngerasa atau yang lain juga tatae kok malah makin chubby gitu sihh emesh kan gue nya hahaha. Udah ah ngemengnya, yang masih inget ff ini reviuw dong biar gue semangat gitu nulis di sela2 aktivitas gue ehehehe. Oke babay sampai jumpa di chapter dan ff gue yang lain. 33**


End file.
